


Окно в прошлое

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: − Ремус, мне известно о том, что в поезде вы встретились с Гарри.− Да.− И как он?Чудесно. Ужасно. Больно.− Он так похож на Джеймса. Кроме глаз. Глаза у него от матери.
Kudos: 1





	Окно в прошлое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A window to the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718359) by [Duvrangrgata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata). 



Vita enim mortuorum in memoria est posita vivorum*

Когда Дамблдор нашел его, Ремус жил в заброшенном домишке в Йоркшире жизнью, более приличествующей животному, нежели человеку. Будучи сбитым с толку, он был готов и вовсе сбежать, но предложение старого директора стало тем лучом света, которого он так страстно жаждал. 

_− Ремус, я хочу, чтобы вы стали преподавателем в Хогвартсе.  
− Чт… Нет, я не…  
− Я не знаю никого, кто подошел бы на эту роль лучше вас.  
− Но я оборотень!  
− Не только. _

Согласившись преподавать защиту от Темных Искусств в Хогвартсе, единственном месте, где он был по-настоящему счастлив, Ремус принял лучшее и самое сложное решение в своей жизни. Когда он увидел в поезде Гарри, его сердце едва не разорвалось от боли, даже дышать стало трудно. Даже бледный и измученный после встречи с дементором, он был так похож на своего отца, что для Ремуса находиться рядом с мальчиком было почти невыносимо. 

_− Ремус, мне известно о том, что в поезде вы встретились с Гарри.  
− Да.  
− И как он?  
Чудесно. Ужасно. Больно.  
− Он так похож на Джеймса. Кроме глаз. Глаза у него от матери.  
_

Предложение давать ему частные уроки защиты от дементоров было плохой идеей, но он не смог удержаться.

− Когда они рядом, я слышу, как Волдеморт убивает мою маму. 

Эти слова возымели на Ремуса эффект похлеще Круциатуса. Мысль, что этот мальчик, который в свои тринадцать лет перенес больше, чем многие взрослые, вынужден снова и снова переживать ночь, и без того наводнявшую его сны, была невыносима. 

_− Вы расскажете Гарри, что знали его родителей?  
− Не думаю, что это удачная мысль. Что бы я ни сказал, это не вернет их к жизни.  
− Вам и не нужно возвращать их к жизни, вам нужно лишь вернуть их сыну._

Наблюдая за сражениями мальчика с боггартом, за его упрямством, возрастающим после каждого падения, он будто смотрел в прошлое – ту же решимость он много раз видел на лицах своих лучших друзей. 

_− Мы хотим стать анимагами.  
− Что? Зачем?  
− Это возможно, Лунатик. Или ты думал, что мы оставим тебя наедине с твоей маленькой мохнатой проблемой?  
_

Он до сих пор помнил те счастливые минуты, которые они с Джеймсом и Сириусом провели в Выручай-Комнате с третьего по пятый курсы. Они по очереди превращались, делая ставки, кому первому удастся стать анимагом. С тех пор минуло много лет, от тех трех мальчишек ничего не осталось. 

Джеймс был мертв, Питер тоже. 

Сириус предал их, и, едва он вернется в Азкабан, его ждет судьба худшая, чем та, на которую он обрек своих друзей.

А он… он остался один. Снова. 

Счастье, которое он ощущал во время учебы в Хогвартсе, у него отняли лишь за одну ночь. Он отправился выполнять задание Ордена – Ордена, в котором у него были три лучших друга, Джеймс, Лили и Гарри. Единственная семья, которую он мог себе позволить. А когда он вернулся, у него не было никого. Их отняли у него в мгновение ока, он даже не успел этого осознать. 

Убогая жизнь, которой он жил с того дня, стала его наказанием за то, что его там не было. За то, что когда он узнал, что Сириус был шпионом, было слишком поздно. 

_− Эй, Лунатик! Ставлю пять галлеонов, что сегодня я буду бежать быстрее тебя!  
− Бродяга, оборотень всегда будет быстрее, чем собака, не забывай об этом!  
− Вы только посмотрите на них! Пушистые зверьки в самом деле лучше друг друга понимают, а?  
− Заткнись, Сохатый!  
_

Сириус со своим лающим смехом и озорным огоньком в темных глазах в течение многих лет каждое полнолуние бежал рядом с ним. Сириус плакал, когда Лили и Джеймс попросили его стать крестным отцом Гарри. 

Что произошло с тем Сириусом? Да и существовал ли он вообще? 

А Питер? Питер ведь никогда не был смельчаком, но в последний момент попытался защитить друга и отдал за это жизнь. 

_− Не думаю, что смогу… эт… ведь анимагия… это… серьезная штука…  
− Брось, Питер, перестань ныть и будь мужиком!  
− Н… но… что, если…  
− Все будет нормально. Мы делаем это для Ремуса, забыл?_

А Джеймс…

_− Я слышал папу. Впервые я услышал его голос. Он пытался отвлечь Волдеморта на себя, чтобы дать маме время сбежать…_

Когда Гарри это сказал, сердце Ремуса сжалось от боли. 

Его не удивило, что лучший друг бросился на Волдеморта, чтобы спасти Лили и сына. Таким он был, готовым умереть, защищая тех, кого любил. Эту черту Ремус наблюдал в Гарри во время уроков. Отцовскую смелость и отцовскую решительность. 

_− Дамблдор думает, что мы прячемся от Волдеморта. Не стоило бы мне этого делать, но…  
− Джеймс, Дамблдор прав, и ты это знаешь.  
− Ремус, я не хочу бросать тебя в Ордене одного. Ты можешь погибнуть!  
− Я знаю. Но мы ему не нужны, ему нужен Гарри.  
− Лунатик прав, Сохатый.  
− Сириус…  
− Все будет хорошо._

Но хорошо не было. Джеймс и Лили погибли потому, что их предал один из немногих людей, кому они доверяли. И кому доверял Ремус. Но их жертва не была напрасной. Гарри выжил, и, пока он жив, частичка его родителей будет жить в нем. 

А Ремус сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы защитить то, что осталось от его семьи.

___  
*Человек живет, пока живет по нему память (лат.)


End file.
